Assassin's creed: Fireheart
by Speedhog58
Summary: The brotherhood in the newly formed USA has been shattered, the Assassin turned Templar Shay Cormac has returned to finish the hunt he started decades before. With Connor struck down and Davenport compromised all seems lost...but hope still remains. Master Assassin Duncan Little must pull the brotherhood back together if freedom is to have chance of prevailing...
1. Prelude

When I was a young lad, I watched my uncle die right in front of me, stabbed in the back for the sake of some damn conspiracy.

I would have done something, but that man saw right through me, we both knew just how weak I was at that moment, so I did nothing...

Years later I found myself in the colonies, driven out of my family for not sharing their beliefs.

It seemed like an escape at first, but as revolution became apparent; the world around me fell to turmoil once again…

Until I found purpose…

I fought, I FIGHT for a new cause, unrestrained from the shackles of religion and prejudice.

We fight those who would make the world their plaything, from Georgia to Quebec we fight for the liberty that others cannot.

But now we face a new threat…

A turncoat, a TRAITOR, a shadow from the past that threatens all that we stand for, he has hunted our brothers across the globe, he is responsible for the rubble from which we rebuilt our order, and now he has struck down our mentor in his own homestead…

Our brotherhood must rise from ashes one more time

We must pick up the shards of our losses and forge them into weapons

We must hunt down and kill Shay Cormac and the hunters he commands

My name is Duncan Little

And I am an Assassin

ASSASSIN'S CREED: FIREHEART


	2. Paris: 1743

"INTRUDER! RAISE THE ALARM!"

The Bastille was in chaos, Adrien quickly ran with his musket in arm and took position in a firing squad. "MAKE READY!" he steadied his aim; ready to shoot but a disturbance caught his eye, something small was flying through the air towards the group; a small ceramic shell…a smoke bomb!

No sooner had the bomb hit the ground before Adrien's sight was filled with shades of black and grey. As he struggled to breath the in the dense cloud he felt something…someone push past him, and something sharp _slash _his back.

Adrien fell to the ground, wincing in agony he watched his hooded attacker sprint further into the fortress.

"I'VE GOT THE LITTLE MERDE IN MY SIGHTS!" Adrien looked up and saw a fellow marksman from a high vantage point aiming his musket firmly at the renegade. The marksman fired, the hooded man rolled and the powder exploded…

It had had been minutes now since the barrels had gone up in flames, Adrien's vision kept leaving and returning to him as he dragged himself along aimlessly until he found himself in a room; a room he did not recognise even from all his years of labour here. He stopped at a corner hearing voices and poked his head around it. What came next shook him to his core.

The hooded man stood over the corpse of his commanding officer with a strange glowing key-like tool in one hand and a bloody tomahawk in the other, floating in front of him was the golden, luminescent image of the corpse that lay at the floor.

"Tell me monsieur de la Tour" the image spoke "How many did you strike down this day just to end my life?" the hooded man seemed unfazed by this wickedness however and sighed

"And how many _innocents _did you slaughter for this relic? What use were you planning on putting such a tool to?" the hooded man demanded

"You Assassins are savages! One of the many plagues of humanity that must be exterminated! WHO ARE YOU TO WEILD THE ANKH? Those who take lives as frequently and carelessly as you should not have the power to give it!"

"Nobody should!" the Assassin said sharply before the ghostly figure faded into nothing. The Assassin proceeded to pick up the corpse of the man he had just been communing with moments before and tossed him into a pool of dark murky water "You wanted this so badly?" he dropped the artefact onto the corpse's chest; weighing it down into the depths "Rot with it"

That was when the Assassin turned his head sharply towards Adrien who was barely clinging to consciousness at this point. Each time he blinked the Assassin was closer and closer until Adrien's vision faded one final time and he felt himself being lifted from the ground. As his senses slowly turned on and off he heard the shifting of stone, he felt the cold ground and then a pressure around his abdomen.

When Adrien finally gasped awake he was on the stone cold floor of the Bastille corridors, around him was wrapped a red sash acting as a bandage and as he tilted his head to the side he saw a single bottle of medicine which read…

_Your lucky day mon ami_

SEQUENCE COMPLETE

SYNCRONISATION 93%


	3. ERROR

_Well, that was…different._

_Assassin, this is bishop. I'm sure your wandering why we sent you that memory and what it meant but we don't have much time_

_Unless you want Abstergo "entertainment" to make your helix put you in a coma and then send in a cleanup squad to drag you off; drooling…_

_Deacon…_

_WHAT? I'm just making them aware of the stakes!_

_Anyway, what you just saw was in 18__th__ century Paris, 1743 to be exact_

_Yeah, that knife swinging French guy you just saw was the Assassin John de la Tour_

_The artefact he was carrying was the Ankh of Isis; a piece of eden that can resurrect the dead for short periods of time. De la Tour hid the Ankh under the Bastille in 1743 but within that same century somebody moved it_

_Take a wild guess…_

_The only clue we have to its location are some old Assassin records mentioning a POE incident in America 1809, we need you to search the memories of a high ranking Assassin and find out if it's the same artefact and maybe even find out where it was hidden afterwards_

_You might wanna be quick about it as well, I've got that Assassin hunter "Berg brain" off the trail of the Ankh, but if Abstergo finds you sticking your head in their clouds, well…think of all those guillotines you saw in the last set of memories…_

"_Thank you Deacon"…we're counting on you, Bishop out_


End file.
